inside the lines
by branee911
Summary: Jake is the star quarterback and the object of Leah's affections his best friend's younger sister


Leah's POV

This is the first time I've felt like this. Jake has been my brother Seth's friend for a long time and that's only how I felt about him, as the annoying kind of brother. He's been the quarterback on every team he plays with, and he does a good job of it.

But, I've never felt this way about him before. You know, waking up wishing he's there at school today and fearing he won't be there. Making sure to get as cose as possible to him in the hallway and re-routing the way youo usually go just to see him. And trying to catch his eye even though you know that he will never notice you. Even your brother told you that before, thaat he will never notice you because he's the one every girl tries to go out with.

So, let me go back to the beginning of this school year to catch you up properly. It was my first year in middle school- the onl year in middle school that I knew he was but didn't exactly KNOW him. I didn't even know who he was or what he looked like besides he name and the constant stories that my brother tells me about them acting out in class and getting in trouble. Until one day in the library, he asked if my name was 'Leah' and if I was 'Seth's sister' it seems that is the only reason people even knew I existed but at least he had a smile on his face when he said it, letting me know that at least he could see me, that I was wasn't invisible to him. You can't imagine how much that meant to me.

Especially since he was extremely good looking, but not limited to just 'good looking' trust me. He was also hot, sexy, tall dark and handsome. Haha it seems that's the way that everyone describes their crush. Back then he was as good looking to me as now. But believe me when I say that now he is the when I look for first when I walk into a room.

After a year, he was in 8th grade and I was in 7th and that's the year I REALLy noticed him. When I was in gym or music depending on the day, he was in gym, always sitting with Seth at the 'jocks' table and I would constantly make excuses like that I had to 'go to the bathroom' or 'get a drink' just so I could get a chance to pass the cafeteria and see him. I loved it when he would wave to me or point to Seth, telling him that he could see me. I didn't exactly the latter, but I would take what I could get, anything just to let myself know that he could at least see me.

On my way to study hall one day, I loved it because his class was right before mine and he usually would say 'hey Leah, how's it going' or something like that but I usually just uttered something or my face turned competely red with blush because I loved it that he was talking to me that I usually forgot how to talk especially when those sexy eyes caught mine. Looking back like I usually do, I make up alternating endings to things that happen to me thinking of what might've happen if I did or said something different. I wished that I said something more and since I know him a little, I have a feeling that he would've noticed me not so sutle attempt at conversation and would've struck up a conversation with me.

So, in high school when he suddenly really started noticing me really surprised me. I went to all of his and Seth's games with our dad or my aunt and uncle and cousin or mom. I even went to all of their practice (cause you know, someone had to come with my mom to pick up Seth and our cousin Paul after school). But, I have to admit the only reason I really went is because I loved to see all buff, sexy and hott football players coming out of the locker room with shorts and sometimes no shirts on! Ohhh... that's what I dream of. Jacob's abs were just so sexy. I mean he's tall (about 6'2) dark and handsome with 6-8 pack abs. What's not to love?

Oh, sorry I'm getting off topic... what was I saying? Oh ya, about high school. That's right. So, like I was saying, in high school, he really started to notice me. He caught my eye more in school and started to talk to me more and even came ove my house alot... to hang out with Seth though, not just for me, but a girl can dream right?

It was on my way to french class when he suddenly appeared right next to me.

"So Leah how's it going?" Jake asked.

"It goin ok Jake. But I've been kinda tired lately. Ya know, what with school and the family drama it's kinda wearing me out."

"Yea, I hear what you mean. My little brother and me usually get along but you know there are those days. Just like you and Seth."

After he looked at my face and saw that I was about to protest and say 'hey you don't know that, we get along very nicely...mmost of the time' it was like he read my mind when he said...

"Yea I know that y'all get along and whatever but you to do fight and both of you know it but will never admit it. And you fight over the stupidest things."

"Yea I know but I bet everryone does...probaly even you and Embry do too." After I said this I playfully shoved him, but of course,, being that he's played football with Seth for at least four years and works out at the gym a lot, it didn't faze him. He even caught my hands and pulled me into a hug and said, "I know that you didn't mean to shove me now did you?"

Without waiting for an answer he kept going. "I know you know that I can see you looking at me in the hallways, at the games, and especially with my shirt off, which by the way I mostly do because I'm hot after pratice but I'll admit I do do it a little because I know that you're watching me."

Being that I learned with my friends that when someone says something that's meant to make you blush and deny whatever they claim you did, it's better to joke around and be more brazen than to blush and deny. So, me being that way I said," Why of course you see me watching you, it's not that I try to hide it or anything, you know and I especially know that you have a fuckin sexy ass body Jake and it's not that you don't reap those benefits. I mean, you know that and yet tease me like you do by stretching and taking off your shirt nice and slow..."

With that I try, and surprisingly accomplish pulling away from him. Whether I caught him of guard or he just let me I don't know. And with that, I shimmyed on down the hall to french knowing that he was watching me. I turned around and gave him an innocent smile with a teasing one under it. And he smiled back and...winked.

Ohmigod it's on. He is going to be mine by the end of this month or better yet week if I can make it happen because it looks like i'm teasing him and he's teasing me and if you read any kind of romance book or watch a romance movie, you know that those you people doing the teasing absolutely positievly like each other. And try as they might, the can't hide it from each other even though they may be able to hide it from others.

Which might come in good handy because I don't think my brother will like this at all...

After what happened Tuesday, my dream came true because I finally figured out(and apparently so did he) that Jacob likes me. I still can't believe it.


End file.
